The present invention relates to a surveying instrument, by which it is possible to measure a vertical condition of an object to be measured.
In general, structural objects such as a construction, a building, a structure, and the like, which are objects to be surveyed, are constructed with a vertical as a reference. Therefore, it is important for a maintenance to measure a tilting (an inclining) with respect to a vertical reference.
Conventionally, in a case where the inclining of an object to be measured such as the construction, the building, the structure, and the like is measured, the inclining is measured by measuring plural measuring points of the object to be measured (for instance, an upper and lower portion of a pillar) with the vertical or a horizontal as the reference and by obtaining a relation between the measuring points. Further, in recent years, a method is adopted such that the object to be measured is measured by a three-dimensional (3D) scanner with the vertical reference, and a shape and the tilting (the inclining) of the object to be measured are measured. However, much time is required for these measurements. Further, in the measurement by the 3D scanner, an amount of data obtained by the 3D scanner becomes enormous, and much time is required for analyzing. For this reason, the 3D scanner could not be used for judging an inclining condition at a site.